


Доверие

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Trust Issues, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Лорд Диаволо хранил перо Люцифера пять тысяч лет. Настало время его применить.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини R-NC-21





	Доверие

Люцифер зажмурился, хоть глаза и так были бесполезны под плотной повязкой. Он словно всей своей непривычно обнаженной кожей, обострившимися чувствами ощущал, как лорд Диаволо легкими шагами передвигается по пыточной, выдвигает ящики и выбирает инструменты для сегодняшней сессии.

Сегодня он решил привязать Люцифера к косому кресту спиной, лицом к себе. Это, наверное, означало, что порки плетью не будет — но лорд Диаволо всегда ругал его за попытки угадывать предстоящую программу, так что Люцифер усилием воли попытался отогнать эти мысли.

Видимо, ему это не очень удалось: Люцифер почувствовал между своих бровей мягкое, укоряющее прикосновение пальца лорда Диаволо. Нет, он не читал нотацию, не напоминал, что Люциферу нужно полностью расслабиться и довериться его фантазии, чтобы сессия пошла на пользу его физическому и душевному состоянию — но все-таки Люцифер еще раз попробовал — нет, не натянуть маску беспристрастности, а выкинуть всё из головы по-честному. Обманывать лорда Диаволо ему было незачем — да и все равно, что обманывать себя.

Широкая ладонь лорда Диаволо по-хозяйски прогулялась по его груди поверх оплетавших Люцифера крест-накрест пут, и он, насколько сумел, выгнулся навстречу. Лорд Диаволо усмехнулся и бережно, совсем не больно захватил складку кожи у левого соска Люцифера в щепоть, сдавил чуть сильнее, давая привыкнуть к новому ощущению, а потом еще посильнее — и Люцифер почувствовал, как его кожи коснулось что-то холодное, металлическое. Зажимы!.. Давненько их не было, успел отметить Люцифер, а лорд Диаволо тем временем разжал пальцы так медленно, что непонятно было, в какой момент на соске Люцифера остался только металл. Это было, пожалуй, побольнее, чем щипок, даже от лорда Диаволо, но боль приходила постепенно, неторопливо, пульсировала мягкими волнами.

За первым зажимом так же медленно и бережно последовал второй, на правый сосок. Люцифер практически ощущал, как лорд Диаволо бесстыдно ощупывает его горячим взглядом, любуясь, словно произведением искусства. Лорд Диаволо всегда так бесстыдно им любовался... при воспоминании об этом у Люцифера прилила кровь не только к щекам; он резко выдохнул, когда лорд Диаволо обхватил его возбужденный член и стиснул в жаркой ладони. Следующее прикосновение снова оказалось холодным — Люцифер насчитал четыре металлических кольца, охвативших член, и пятое, надетое на яйца. Лорд Диаволо ласково огладил низ его живота и бедра (Люцифер даже горячее дыхание на своей коже почувствовал), а потом очень медленно и осторожно затянул металлический хомут — туго, болезненно, но так, чтобы точно не навредить.

— А сейчас будет сюрприз, — жарко шепнул он, и Люцифер наконец сдался и перестал гадать, что еще приготовил для него лорд Диаволо. Воск? Лед? Мягкая кисточка? Лезвие ножа? Какая разница, его тело горело, изнывало, требовало любых прикосновений, абсолютно любых.

Чувствительность разгоряченной кожи так обострилась, что Люцифер даже не сразу понял, чем же лорд Диаволо провел по его животу от пупка вниз. Прикосновение было одновременно холодным и обжигающе горячим, мягким и острым, словно оставляло за собой разрез. Люцифер задохнулся и заерзал в своих путах, вызвав еле слышный добродушный смешок лорда Диаволо, явно довольного произведенным эффектом.

Нет, похоже, все-таки не лезвие, он бы уже почувствовал струйки крови... Грудь Люцифера обожгло еще одно прикосновение, сложная траектория — казалось, лорд Диаволо рисовал что-то на нем или выписывал пером что-то каллиграфическое. Пером — точно!...

— Это перо, — сумел выдохнуть Люцифер, судорожно хватая воздух ртом. — Это...

Горло у него перехватило, и это было даже хорошо, очень хорошо, потому что еще вот не хватало лорду Диаволо услышать, как дрогнул его голос. Люцифер порадовался и плотной, мягкой повязке на глазах — нет, он не собирался... быть слабым, но если вдруг случится... _что-то_ , то повязка скроет его позор.

— Верно! — обрадовался лорд Диаволо, как будто Люцифер разгадал какую-то замечательную, необычную, интересную задачку. — Это твое ангельское перо!

— Всё это время? — Люцифер обнаружил, что можно шептать. Так голос не дрожал, не угрожал его выдать.

— Конечно, — лорд Диаволо, несомненно, улыбался, это было слышно. — Ты произвел на меня огромное впечатление еще там, на Небесах, знаешь ли.

Там, на Небесах. Это перо было частью его самого в тот период жизни, который Люцифер предпочел бы не вспоминать — и вспоминал постоянно, думая, анализируя, что же сделал не так, где можно было поступить иначе. На Небесах, которые он ненавидел — и тосковал по ним. Куда никогда не хотел возвращаться — и страстно желал заглянуть хотя бы разочек.

Прикосновение этого пера он бы ни с чем не спутал; похоже, даже у бывших ангелов (а может быть,  _ только  _ у бывших?) оставалась какая-то особенная связь со своими перьями. Да уж, сюрприз так сюрприз!..

— Если я скажу, что вы ставите меня в затруднительное положение, мой лорд, — сглотнув ком в горле, начал было Люцифер, но его прервало еще одно легкое касание, на этот раз лица — острое, как электрический ток. Лорд Диаволо провел кончиком пера по его щеке, обрисовал линию челюсти, спустился по шее к ключицам — Люцифер уже горел, кожа под пером вспыхивала тысячей фейерверков, хомут, казалось, стискивал его член еще туже — если бы он только был привязан к кресту не спиной, а животом, то мог бы потереться, вжимаясь в перекладины, частично сбросить почти невыносимое напряжение — но сегодня лорд Диаволо не оставил ему и этой разрядки, и Люцифер мог только бессильно извиваться в своих путах, надеясь - нет, зная, что лорд Диаволо вмешается в точности в тот момент, когда из словосочетания «почти невыносимое» исчезнет слово «почти».

Ведь если кому-то во всех трех мирах он мог отдаться с полным доверием, так это лорду Диаволо.


End file.
